warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Coast
The Vampire Coast is the Undead realm of the mad Vampire Pirate King Luthor Harkon on the eastern coastline of the continent of Lustria. Geography The Vampire Coast is located on the eastern shore of Lustria facing the Great Ocean, between the ruined Temple-cities of Huatl to the north and Axlotl to the south. The land is described as a region of foggy , pestilent jungle and foetid swamps. Nearby areas are the Pox Marsh, the Jungle of Webs, the Blood Swamps, the estuary of River Qurveza and the volcanic islands of the Fuming Serpent and the Spitting Serpent, although it is not clear how much political control Luthor Harkon actually exerts over all of these lands. The winds and currents along this coast are incredibly treacherous to unwary vessels , which has allowed Luthor's army to become swollen with the raised corpses of all manner of unfortunate mariners. This stretch of coastline became infamous as the "Vampire Coast" because any Elven ship which passed too close was destined to meet a dire fate. High Elf naval captains also report ghostly ships in the fog, and a siren-wail that lures sailors to their doom. History of Luthor Harkon subdue a giant reptilian beast of Lustria.]] In 876 IC, a Norscan longship boarded an Imperial trade ship. During the raid, the Norse stole a precious antique coffin, not knowing that the Vampire Luthor Harkon resided within. When the Norse vessel finally washed ashore on the coasts of Lustria, all aboard had already drowned or starved to death. However, the crew had risen as members of the Undead through the Vampire's dark magic. With his newly raised Zombie hordes, Harkon began the conquest of the deep jungle and pyramid cities of the Lizardmen. Defeated in 930 IC near the Temple City of Oxyl by the Kroxigor Nakai during the Battle of the Eclipse, Harkon retreated to rebuild his army of Undead pirates in the hope of avenging himself upon the Lizardmen. In 1011 IC, the Vampire allied with the Sirens and proceeded to wreck countless ships and raise many a drowned sailor on his rocky shores. Crewed by his Undead servants, Harkon began to raise sunken ships to terrorise the seas of the Warhammer World, rapidly re-filling his hordes of Undead pirates through a deliberate campaign of death and destruction. Finally, in 1351 IC, Harkon marched south on the Lizardmen's City of Axlotl, slaughtering any Skink that stood in the way of his Undead army and razing the city to the ground. Although the Lizardmen were able to save some of the most important artefacts from the Undead assault, Harkon managed to take many magical items back into his dread realm. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Undead (4th Edition) ** pg. 31 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (5th Edition) ** pg. 11 ** pg. 13 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (6th Edition) ** pg. 9 * Conquest of the New World (6th Edition) ** pg. 4 * White Dwarf 306 (UK) ** pg. 63 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (7th Edition) ** pg. 24 ** pg. 27 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** pg. 25 ** pg. 26 * White Dwarf 305 (UK) ** pg. 22 es:Costa del Vampiro Category:Lustria Category:Vampire Counts Category:V Category:C